Rocket Men
by Glinda
Summary: A little songfic inspired by the episode Tangent - a missing scene if you like!
1. Rocketman

AUTHOR: Glinda  
  
TITLE: Rocket Man  
  
CATEGORY: Umm.I'm not exactly up on fanfic terminology - just picking it up as I go along - so this is a I think TAG for the episode Tangent which I saw a couple of weeks ago and then heard the song and thought Ooooh! Just an overheard conversation. And a songfic simply cos I like em.  
  
PAIRING: Mainly T/J friendship - with strong overtones of S/J  
  
SEASON: They've only got as far as 2/3 of the way through season 4 over here so if there are any spoilers then up to there.  
  
WARNING: PG  
  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine, don't own anything. Just a poor little Uni. student trying to stay sane by letting her imagination run wild. Not making any money.just doin this for fun! Plz don't sue! The song is Rocket Man (I think its gonna be a long, long time) by Elton John - lyrics by Bernie Taupin but you probably know that if you care!)  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I know, I know! I'm supposed to be continuing something else, but got writer's block on it so wrote this instead just to keep you going! Please, please, please, please, please review! Since becoming a writer just realized how dependant you become on it - having a mailbox suddenly devoid of review alerts is kinda depressing - I appreciate the importance so am frantically searching the pages for stories I liked to review and let the authors now that I love their work! Ok, I sound all whingy and suck uppish but that's what review depravation does to you! Anyway I just wondered what else Teal'c and Jack might of talked about up there and what would of happened if they'd left their radios on and someone had listened in.  
  
Deep space, somewhere just past Jupiter, in a Death Glider with a mind of its own.a voice mutters.  
  
#I think it's gonna be a long long time...#  
  
"I do not understand the purpose of your last statement O'Neill"  
  
*sigh* "It's a line from a song Teal'c. It just kinda applies to our present situation.It kinda makes more sense in the context of the song, you know?"  
  
"I do not as you say 'Know'. Perhaps if you were to relate the song I would more easily comprehend your meaning."  
  
"You want me to SING?!"  
  
"Indeed I do not O'Neill. I have heard your vocalization attempts before when you were somewhat inebriated.It was an experience that I would be reluctant to repeat."  
  
*snort* "Subtle there, Teal'c. Real subtle"  
  
"I attempt O'Neill, I attempt."  
  
"Its I t.Its another one of your jokes again isn't it?"  
  
"Indeed O'Neill. I thought it wise to attempt to lighten the mood and distract your attention from our current."  
  
"Disastrous?! Hopeless?"  
  
"I would have said unfortunate. Do you not believe that Major Carter will succeed in her endeavors to rescue us? Has she not always succeeded before?"  
  
"Teal'c, I have complete faith in Carter's stubbornness and refusal to give up on us.and no doubt she will find a way to get us home."  
  
"You fear she will be too late?"  
  
"Yeah, I've got a feeling we - our bodies anyway - will give up long before she will. She'll get us home, I just hope its in time for us to see it" quieter "and her" normal volume "again."  
  
Empty control room deep within Cheyenne Mountain Base, small hours of the morning.  
  
"Should we maybe let them know their radios are on?"  
  
"Jees! Davis! I didn't hear you there. No point really, they won't get the message for at least another couple of hours."  
  
"At least turn it off."  
  
"Major? When was the last time you served in the field?"  
  
"Umm.I.well."  
  
"Nevermind, this is the first piece of active service you've done in quite a while anyway, right? So you've not done the whole bonding through life- and-death situations every day thing in.How long? We nearly die at least once a week! But we don't. We've always survived, not a lot of teams stay together for over 4 years without loosing a member. We've come so close and shared so much because who the HELL else can we talk to, I mean who? We're like family.if we don't get them back.it'd be like loosing a limb. You could carry on functioning perfectly afterwards.but you'll never feel complete. This could be the last proper conversation I ever hear them have.scuse me for wanting to hang onto it."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Just go.shoo! Leave me be! If I can't do anything to help them for another couple of hours then at least I can listen to them one last time."  
  
#She packed my bags last night pre-flight - Zero hour nine a.m.#  
  
"He sounds so alone out there"  
  
"I think they both are Sam."  
  
#And I'm gonna be high as a kite by then#  
  
"How'd things go with the Tok'ra, Danny?"  
  
*frustrated sigh* "I think Anise was being purposefully obtuse and confusing. She didn't make a lot of sense." *sigh* "Anymore luck.or is sleep impossible for you to?"  
  
"Thought I might catch a broadcast! I don't think they even realize we can hear them."  
  
#I miss the earth so much I miss my wife#  
  
TEAL'C: Do you miss the mother of your son O'Neill?"  
  
JACK: Sometimes.most of the time I guess I realize that things were going wrong with our marriage before that. Charlie's death was just the catalyst. After he died we both realized that he was all we had in common anymore.guess you know THAT feeling!"  
  
TEAL'C: Indeed, I often feel that our mutual love of Ry'ac is all that binds myself and Drey'ac together since I left Chulak." Long silence. "If this is true do you not wish you had someone to miss?"  
  
JACK: muttered "She's not mine to miss"  
  
TEAL'C: "You refer to your prohibited affection for Major Carter. It is a most unfortunate situation you find yourselves in and I have great sorrow for the pain it causes you both. I find it most unfair. However your sentiments are indeed bound to the line of the song.You miss the one who you have bound your heart to."  
  
#It's lonely out in space#  
  
Hugging Sam tightly "You've never talked about it have you.God, I hope you get the chance."  
  
"Me too Daniel, me too."  
  
#On such a timeless flight#  
  
  
  
JACK: And I think it's gonna be a long long time  
  
Till touch down brings me round again to find  
  
I'm not the man they think I am at home  
  
"Appropriate words in the situation"  
  
"Oh, hiya General.didn't hear you come in there."  
  
"It's three in the morning Major.don't bother to salute!"  
  
"Sorry sir. What were you saying?"  
  
*sigh* "The song, Major. The lyrics are somewhat appropriate not just because of them being out on the edge of the Solar System but specifically to Jack. I think he's proven time and again that he's not the man we thought or think he is."  
  
#Oh no no no I'm a rocket man - Rocket man burning out his fuse up here alone#  
  
TEAL'C: Your words to Major Carter when you were forced to lie to us while undercover imply a truth in that line.  
  
JACK: I meant what I said. You know she's always had this whole misguided opinion that I'm a good person and I make my decisions for the right reasons.and I don't think I am.in fact if you'd asked me six years ago my motivations they wouldn't have been particularly noble."  
  
TEAL'C: You have become a great man simply because you do not have the heart to prove Major Carter's faith in you wrong?"  
  
JACK: Pretty much. What's the point in saving the world if there's nothing left to save for you. I joined the Stargate project cynical, bitter and twisted.The last few years with you guys have taught me more about life then anything else.Its given me hope.I see that shining happy look in Carter's eyes when we save the world and I realize that there are things worth fighting for. Childlike innocence despite all the horror and betrayal they've seen.Makes it all worth while."  
  
#Mars ain't the kind of place to raise your kids - In fact it's cold as hell And there's no one there to raise them if you did#  
  
JACK: "Sometimes Danny kinda reminds me of Charlie.just in little ways. Maybe its just attitude, I don't know."  
  
TEAL'C: "I believe that Daniel Jackson knows and appreciates that fact. He once expressed to me how much he feels that he owes your son his life. He believes it feeds your 'over-protective-older-brother' attitude towards him.  
  
JACK: He'd be right."  
  
TEAL'C: You wish to have more children?"  
  
JACK: I used to think that if I saw another child I'd just die. That having another child would just be a vain attempt to replace Charlie.but know. I don't know. I spend time with Cassandra and 'other' Charlie and.it doesn't hurt so much.the bare thought of it. Does this make any sense at all? Maybe someday.guess I'll never find out if second time round I could be the kind of father my kid'd deserve.  
  
JACK: Ironic, of all of us she's the only one who's been trained to expect this sort of death.She'd have made a great astronaut!!!  
  
TEAL'C: It was a dream of hers?  
  
JACK: *sadly* All her life.  
  
TEAL'C: I believe it would be wise at this time to return Major Carter's unconditional faith in your abilities O'Neill.  
  
JACK: I do! Not giving up at the last kick this time. I learned my lesson on Edora. I give up all hope of going home and get rescued the day afterwards!"  
  
TEAL'C: Indeed O'Neill, I believe stubbornness is a trait which all of SG-1 share in large degrees!  
  
#And all this science I don't understand - It's just my job five days a week#  
  
"Now there's an appropriate line Danny I swear he doesn't understand half the words I say most of the time!"  
  
TEAL'C: You do not comprehend much of what Major Carter says on a regular basis.  
  
JACK: Sometimes I do. I just don't let on.Don't look at me like that!"  
  
TEAL'C: I do not believe in this light you could possibly discern my expression or whether it directed at yourself!"  
  
JACK: Teal'c? We're millions of miles from any other living organism.who else would you be raising you're eyebrow at?! I just hate to spoil her fun.She loves explaining her theories to people.and, I admit it, enjoy listening to her babble.she looks cute.did I just say what I think I did?  
  
TEAL'C: I believe the low level of oxygen is effecting your brain O'Neill.please continue with the lyrics.I do not wish to be haunted by a half finished song!  
  
JACK: Y'know, sometimes Teal'c, I don't think you take me entirely seriously!  
  
TEAL'C: Perhaps O'Neill, that would be an accurate assumption on your part.  
  
#A rocket man, a rocket man  
  
And I think it's gonna be a long long time...# 


	2. Starman

AUTHOR: Glinda  
  
TITLE: Rocket Man  
  
CATEGORY: Umm.I'm not exactly up on fanfic terminology - just picking it up as I go along - so this is a I think TAG for the episode Tangent which I saw a couple of weeks ago and then heard the song and thought Ooooh! Just an overheard conversation. And a songfic simply cos I like em.  
  
PAIRING: Mainly T/J friendship - with strong overtones of S/J  
  
SEASON: They've only got as far as 2/3 of the way through season 4 over here so if there are any spoilers then up to there. References to Shades of Grey, 100 Days, Divide & Conquer, Upgrades, Window of Opportunity and anything featuring the Tok'ra or Cassandra. Oh and that scene in Message in a Bottle but that's belated as it was in the last chapter.if you've seen it you'll get it.  
  
WARNING: PG  
  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine, don't own anything. Just a poor little Uni. student trying to stay sane by letting her imagination run wild. Not making any money.just doin this for fun! Plz don't sue! The song is Starman by David Bowie and I've no idea who wrote it. Thanx to lyrics.com for the words! They don't know but cheers all the same and bored.com for giving me the links to that and this!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I know, I know! I'm supposed to be continuing something else, but got writer's block on it so wrote this instead just to keep you going! Please, please, please, please, please review! Since becoming a writer just realized how dependant you become on it - having a mailbox suddenly devoid of review alerts is kinda depressing - I appreciate the importance so am frantically searching the pages for stories I liked to review and let the authors now that I love their work! Ok, I sound all whingy and suck uppish but that's what review depravation does to you! Anyway I just wondered what else Teal'c and Jack might of talked about up there and what would of happened if they'd left their radios on and someone had listened in. This was just meant to be a one off but I found this song and thought I'd put my dear little reviewer out of her (it is a her isn't it?) misery and write some more.Here goes!  
  
#Didn't know what time it was and the lights were low#  
  
"Do we have to be completely silent Teal'c?"  
  
"I do not believe there is anything which remains to be said O'Neill."  
  
*sigh* "Between us Teal'c yes. I agree. I'd just, you know, like to have made my piece with more than just you."  
  
"Daniel Jackson and Major Carter are at present attempting to contact a nearby Tok'ra operative they hope to be Jacob Carter in attempt to effect our rescue O'Neill."  
  
* frustrated sigh * "I know that Teal'c.Do you suppose we could pick up music on these things. You know, airwaves sent off into space and stuff? The silence is kinda getting to me!"  
  
#I leaned back on my radio#  
  
"What purpose would this serve O'Neill? I myself find the silence peaceful and useful to prepare my mind for the worst case scenario."  
  
"I'd just like to take my mind off our damn close to hopeless situation."  
  
"In that case O'Neill I see no reason not to attempt your experiment."  
  
#Some cat was layin' down some rock 'n' roll 'lotta soul, he said#  
  
Radio static, O'Neill cursing under his breath  
  
#Then the loud sound did seem to fade#  
  
Gradually tuned in faint voices  
  
#Came back like a slow voice on a wave of phase That weren't no D.J. that was hazy cosmic jive#  
  
JACOB: What the hell were you playing at? I was about to detonate that mine - till I had to de-cloak to rescue you two.This had better be good.  
  
SAM: Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c need your help, Dad.  
  
JACOB: Good enough.  
  
"Good ol' Jacob! Have I mentioned how much I love the guy"  
  
"Indeed O'Neill, you often express your preference for Jacob/Selmac over all other Tok'ra - although I believe Anise/Freya briefly usurped his position until the end of the incident involving the armbands."  
  
"I resent that comment! I also resent me and my team being used as expendable guinea pigs by a Snakehead scientist! Have I mentioned how much I hate scientists."  
  
"O'Neill, your comment has awoken a thought which has long been the source of considerable curiosity on my part.Why is it that you so greatly dislike scientists.It cannot simply be generic as you clearly consider both Drs Jackson and Carter to be two of your closest friends."  
  
* sigh * "I was never very good at science in High School. I was Class Clown - I actually got that in the yearbook - the teachers pretty much all thought I was a waste of time. Most of them just talked over my head and didn't give a damn that my sarcasm was more to get their attention than the rest of the class's. The science ones were worst.if they did explain something to me they were as patronizing as possible and purposely made me feel as thick as possible.Until I met Danny and Carter every other Scientist I'd met since was just the same. You know Danny can keep his archeology but I'd give anything to understand the stuff Carter babbles about. Its kinda bittersweet listening to her, cos she's so determined to get me to understand, and much as I'd love to, I know I never will and it eats at me."  
  
"Your frustration is often evident O'Neill. If we should survive this then perhaps it would benefit the friendship between yourself and Major Carter if you explained this to her. She would be more understanding of your reaction to her 'babbling' as you put it."  
  
"I'll try Teal'c. It's not exactly easy, you know? I'm not exactly a big words guy normally."  
  
"Indeed O'Neill you have talked more of yourself in the time we have been incarcerated then in the rest of the time I have known you."  
  
"Just kinda painfully aware of time a ticking!"  
  
"O'Neill. Our life support runs low. It is time. I will place myself in a deep state of Kel'no'reem to conserve what oxygen remains. It has been a great honor to serve along side you."  
  
"Honor and privilege Teal'c - thanks for believing in us. Words.not coming!"  
  
"There is no need O'Neill. It is enough that I was proved correct in my judgement."  
  
#There's a starman waiting in the sky#  
  
"Come on Jack wake up."  
  
"Sir? Come on you have wake up!"  
  
"COLONEL WAKE UP!"  
  
"Carter"  
  
"Yessir"  
  
"Jacob's here too? Why? Huh?"  
  
  
  
"Colonel, I need you to focus"  
  
"Teal'c. Wake up big guy.Carter's here.knew she would be.with her.Dad"  
  
"Major Carter. It is good to see you. O'Neill is suffering from the shortage of oxygen.I was concerned he was once again hallucinating."  
  
"We're going to get you home guys, but I need you to do exactly what I tell you - I need you to trust me sir."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Do you trust me sir?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Follow my instructions exactly and we'll get you home."  
  
"Whaeva you say Magr."  
  
# But he thinks he'd blow our minds#  
  
LATER  
  
"You need a lift home?"  
  
"Yes sir. Thank you,"  
  
"You guys just relax. I don't see any need to hurry back so it'll take a couple of hours,"  
  
#There's a starman waiting in the sky#  
  
"You guys must've wasted tons of energy on those radios."  
  
"You could hear us?"  
  
"If it makes you feel any better my High School Science teacher patronized me too.mainly cos she thought I was throwing so much away by joining the airforce.but, you know!"  
  
*phew* "You wanted to be an astronaut and she thought you were underachieving!!! No wonder I got such a hard time!"  
  
"Wouldn't have you any other way sir!"  
  
"Nice to know Carter!"  
  
#He's told us not to blow it#  
  
"Oh and sir?"  
  
"Yeah, Carter?"  
  
"You are you know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The man I think you are.and so much more. This is more than just a job to you no matter what you like to pretend - its as much a part of who you are as it is the rest of us."  
  
#Cause he knows it's all worthwhile#  
  
"I know Carter.Carter?"  
  
"Yessir?"  
  
"I knew you'd come. You always do."  
  
"I know sir, I know."  
  
#There's a starman waiting in the sky#  
  
Quietly "I'm cold."  
  
#He'd like to come and meet us #  
  
"Warmer?"  
  
# But he thinks he'd blow our minds#  
  
"As long as you don't let go."  
  
#He's told us not to blow it#  
  
"Never sir."  
  
#Cause he knows it's all worthwhile#  
  
#There's a starman waiting in the sky#  
  
~You like? Haven't had enough sleep so apologies if its not as good as it could be! Plz review - I'm sad! I live for it! ;) 


End file.
